Denver Colorado Temple
Overview The Denver Colorado Temple is located south of Denver in a beautiful residential neighborhood in the suburb of Centennial. Notable features of the striking white temple and its grounds are thousands of colorful flowers in the growing season, a calming water feature bordered by benches, a wall of colorful stained glass above the temple entrance, and a gold-leafed statue of the angel Moroni atop the heaven-reaching spire. A Distribution Services Center is located next to the temple. Temple History The Denver Colorado Temple was the first temple built in Colorado. Historical records indicate that in 1858, the S. M. Rooker family—a member family from Utah—was the first to settle at the site that later became Denver. In an act of hope and faith, one Denver-area stake started a temple fund years before the Denver Colorado Temple was announced, gathering enough donations to meet its assessment for the construction of the temple far ahead of time. In addition to Colorado, the Denver Colorado Temple District originally covered portions of several western and midwestern states including Wyoming, North Dakota, South Dakota, Nebraska, Kansas, Oklahoma, and New Mexico. At a centennial celebration of the Church in Colorado, held September 13, 1997, President Gordon B. Hinckley was presented a pair of Colorado blue spruce trees. He, in turn, presented the trees to Denver Colorado Temple President Russell C. Taylor to plant on the temple grounds. "If you want to call them the Hinckley trees, it's all right with me," he said. 2011 Temple Renovation The Denver Colorado Temple closed on August 15, 2011, for a six-week renovation project, which included modernization of the heating and air conditioning systems, roof work, new carpet, conversion of a sealing room into a sealing office, and conversion of the dining room and kitchen into a nonpatron waiting room and temple worker break room. Temple District Central Colorado # Arapahoe Colorado Stake # Arvada Colorado Stake # Aurora Colorado South Stake # Aurora Colorado Stake # Castle Rock Colorado Stake # Colorado Springs Colorado Stake # Colorado Springs East Stake # Colorado Springs High Plains Stake # Colorado Springs North Stake # Columbine Colorado Stake # Denver Colorado Stake # Fountain Colorado Stake # Front Range Colorado Stake # Highlands Ranch Colorado Stake # Littleton Colorado Stake # Parker Colorado South Stake # Parker Colorado Stake # Pueblo Colorado Stake Western Kansas # Garden City Kansas Stake Presidents Notable presidents of the temple include: Access Temple access is available to church members who hold a current temple recommend, as is the case with all operating Latter-day Saints temples. An adjacent visitors center is open to the public. An LDS Church meetinghouse is across the street on the East, which is also open to the public. See Also * LDS Church in Colorado * Colorado List of Stakes of the Church * Mormon Temples List References Denver Colorado Temple Notable features of the striking white Denver Colorado Temple and its grounds are thousands of colorful flowers in the growing season, a calming water feature bordered by benches, a wall of colorful stained glass above the temple entrance, and a gold-leafed statue of the angel Moroni atop the heaven-reaching spire. A Distribution Services Center is located next to the temple. Category:1982 Category:1986 Category:2011 Category:Denver Category:Colorado Category:Temples of the Church Category:United States Temples